<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genesis by Blackmoore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228301">Genesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore'>Blackmoore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vanishing Children Case [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid meet a criminal mastermind Jim has been interested in this very intelligent FBI agent and Jim Moriarty makes a case for the FBI really interesting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Moriarty &amp; Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vanishing Children Case [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Genesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim Moriarty read the reports on the children he made sure Sebastian kept an eye on the people, he assigned to the children he read the reports and sorted through the reports and got to Sebastian's report and sighs softly as he has to assign another person to watch the children to sherlock he may be a monster but to him he's not a monster.</p><p>Jim looks at the guy as he spoke as he shows what happened to the last guard that touched one of the children he had taken and spoke calmly "Go report to Sebastian and don't touch a child, or I'll have Sebastian skin you."</p><p>The criminal left rather fearful of his boss, Jim was amused by the criminal that worked for him but sat in his comfortable chair behind his mahogany desk tapping his fingers he sent an image of the children to Spencer Reid with an anonymous text</p><p>Go ahead, use the BAU for this case, would be interesting after all.<br/>
PS Oh and get sherlock.</p><p>Spencer copied the photo and went to Aaron Hotchner and gave the case to Aaron, he told him he would get sherlock but he could either skip over Sherlock Holmes and ask Mycroft Holmes if it would be a good idea, he sends a text to sherlock's older brother</p><p>A unknown number sent me this picture and a message.<br/>
Go ahead, use the BAU for this case, would be interesting after all.<br/>
PS Oh and get sherlock.</p><p>Mycroft lifts an eyebrow at the text message he received from Spencer Reid and of course another name came to his tongue "James Moriarty, what is he planning." Mycroft observes the picture of the taken children and sent a text back the location</p><p>Los Angeles</p><p>Spencer looks surprised but wouldn't be surprised if Mycroft didn't already know where James is located at since, Mycroft and Jim once had a relationship</p><p>The team went to Los Angeles after Aaron Hotchner debriefed the team on the case</p><p>Spencer received a text from Jim Moriarty or as he knows him as the unknown number and lifts an eyebrow at it</p><p>Naughty, naughty, boy, not bringing sherlock you are no fun</p><p>Spencer shows horror on his face and showed the text to Hotch</p><p>Hotch nods "Bad isn't?" Spencer nodded, Jennifer spoke "Lauren Evans, detective on the case." The team introduced themselves to the detective</p><p>Lauren spoke "You have an area to work, over there." She pointed to where the work station for the BAU team is she spoke again "If you'd like to look at the scene's, I'll help you drive to the location."</p><p>Spencer nods and smiles as hotchner spoke "Yes Morgan, Reid go with her to the location, Garcia find out things on the locals."</p><p>Reid spoke "I don't think it's the locals, Hotch." Aaron looks to Spencer and spoke "We'll see if they are or not, Spencer."</p><p>Reid did as told by Hotchner and looks around for Clue's and found a head of a guard that was hurting a child "Like I said not locals, Derek." Derek looks at Reid "How would you know that, pretty boy?"</p><p>Reid spoke "Just a thought because you can't keep that many children and not be organized or have a group of people."</p><p>He told a lie but part of it was the truth the last bit</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I? Should I not? Ugh choice's</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>